Una forma extraña de aprender
by MadeOfLove12
Summary: ¿Por que todos se ponían mas románticos en San Valentin? ¿Que acoso ese día siempre tiene que rosas y corazones? ¿Que pasa si el medio oriente cambia con el otro oriente? Acompaña a Leo y Guang-Hong para ver como descubren cosas que no harían con tan solo hablarse por chat o videollamada.


**D** isclaimer: _Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 **A** viso: _Este Fic participa del Reto especial ''¡Desastre en San Valentín!'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

 **S** hip: _Leo de la Iglesia **x** Guang-Hong Ji _

**A** dicional: _Abran otros ships de fondo, varias referencias y uno que otro apodo en el idioma del personaje. Las traducciones están al final._

* * *

Estaba demasiado emocionado a su parecer.

Solo iba a viajar hacia américa, en 2 semanas, para estar con Leo.

Para estar con Leo.

Con Leo…

Eso hizo que el plumón rosado se le escapara de las manos. — ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que estar más pendiente!

Con este marco en el calendario en un gran circulo; 14 de febrero san Valentín.

Sonrió como bobo enamorado, iba a verlo. Y no era por el Grand Prix, no era los cuatro continentes o los juegos olímpicos de invierno.

 _Es por amor._

* * *

Al moreno le pasaba algo parecido, a diferencia de la leve oscuridad de su mirada y su pícara sonrisa mientras envolvía una caja. No es de gran tamaño, podría decirse del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Escribió rápidamente en el idioma natal de su pareja, una de sus compañeras de entrenamiento le había ayudado a traducir lo que le quería decir a él. Es un pequeño detalle para san Valentín que moría por ver en su novio.

Se fijó en el pequeño calendario de mesa, el 14 estaba marcado en un círculo con varias flechas alrededor, realmente ansiaba ese día, todo pasaría de un lindo color rosa a un rojo carmín…

Sin dar más detalles él se fue a dormir, sintiendo algo latiente en su corazón, como si no se sintiera estable. Ignorando esa sensación, callo en brazos de Morfeo.

Inconsciente sin saber que le depararía el día de mañana.

* * *

Guang-Hong se sentía extraño.

Tal vez debía ser de esos días en que no se sentía vivo o consiente de lo que hacía, debía ser eso.

El desearía que fuese así cuando se fijó en su alrededor, está en una habitación blanca con detalles en negro y azul eléctrico. No era su linda habitación con un montón de peluches de osos y uno grande de un león con el cual suele acurrucarse para dormir.

Se destapo de las sabanas que lo mantenían cálido pero se detuvo por unos instantes… ¿Por qué olían al perfume de Leo?

Agarro la esquina de esta con rapidez y se lo llevo a la nariz, olfateo suavemente y…efectivamente _es_ el perfume de Leo. Morfo su cara un poco más, amaba el aroma a frutas tropicales que emanaba pero su ensueño acabo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas pero el naciente arrebol iluminaba el lugar… esperen, ¿arrebol? ¡En china no había eso!

Se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto agarrando el celular que había en la mesa de noche viendo su reflejo… ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan alto? ¿Por qué su piel es de un color tostado? ¡Su cabello ni siquiera es tan oscuro!

Ay por el amor de buda. —No si… ¡la pu- ¡AH!

Se había caído, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo de Leo.

¿Por qué cosas malas pasaban cuando el trataba de ser romántico?

* * *

Tampoco podríamos decir que el americano tuvo un buen despertar. Tenía parálisis del sueño o aun no podía asimilar en donde diablos estaba. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: esta no es su habitación, es demasiado ordenada y la suya es _—literalmente—_ es un torbellino. Pero amaba, no, _adoraba_ la hogareña calidez que le brindaba la cama y la rosada sabana.

Quiso quedarse por más tiempo pero tenía demasiada curiosidad en saber en dónde se encontraba, en el fondo, quería gritar de euforia y sorpresa pero sabía que no estaba solo. Se levantó con cautela sin provocar ruido alguno…

Si el dedo pequeño del pie no hubiese chocado contra el escritorio. Sonrió con un quejido agarrado uno de los tantos peluches de oso que había por el lugar ahogando sus gritos en este, cuando logro calmarse retiro su cara lentamente del animal de peluche mientras lo tiraba en el suelo pasmado.

Esto tenía que ser una mala pasada sacada de una telenovela mexicana, cerró los ojos y se acercó al closet. Estiro su mano temblorosamente hasta por fin tocar con una acristalada superficie.

Pestañeo lentamente, como si sus ojos no se hubiesen acostumbrado a la luz. Vio su reflejo y esta vez sí dejo salir un insulto frustrado gracias a su descendencia mexicana.

— ¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO; SOY MI UKE!

La madre de Guang-Hong entro al cuarto lanzándole un zapato seguido de una frase en chino que no entendió para nada.

Luego recordó que su suegra ni hablaba español o inglés.

* * *

Guang-Hong se mecía de adelante hacia atrás en posición fetal en una esquina de la cama de Leo, tenía un tic en el ojo y no podía procesar muy bien las cosas en estos momentos. Suspiro y empezó a enumerar la situación:

-Estaba en el cuerpo de Leo.

-Lo que significa que está en América.

-Completamente solo sin su querido teléfono.

Teléfono… ¡TELEFONO!

Se calló de la cama por sobre-pensarlo pero se levantó rápidamente para ir al escritorio, el teléfono con casaca purpurea lo encendió pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Tenía un patrón.

Si pasar un mes sin su teléfono era un infierno esto debía ser una pesadilla.

Las siguientes 2 horas se la paso averiguando y tratando diferentes claves hasta que pensó en la cosa más patética del mundo—No creo que el patrón de Leo sea una 'L'—rio ante su propio chiste, el moreno no podía ser tan descuida-—Tengo que enseñarle al pobre el significado de la palabra 'seguridad'—olvídenlo…

Fue derecho a contactos _—aunque tenía una gran tentación por leer los mensajes pero se abstuvo de eso—_ y llamo a la persona que nadie esperaría que llamara.

El representante canadiense del patinaje artístico: Jean-Jacques Leroy A.K.A JJ, o como Guang-Hong preferiría llamarlo: Persona con demasiada autoestima y ansiedad.

Era bastante curioso que el americano se relacionara con él, pero ¡Vamos! Leo es social y además que el canadiense fue su compañero en el rink por una temporada hasta que decidió dejar que sus padres lo entrenaran. Espero a cada repicada el 'Beeep' se le hacía eterno hasta que alguien contesto. —Gracias al cielo Jean, no creo que pueda-

— ¿A quién le llamas Jean, deportado?

— ¿Huh?

Se esperaba que cualquier persona contestase, cualquiera menos Yuri Plisetsky. — ¿Qué quieres mexicanito? Mejor que sea rápido porque no quiero perder el tiempo. — El asiático se quedó mirando la pantalla viendo como el ruso esperaba respuestas suspiro y se resignó a contestarle. —Soy Guang-Hong, no sé qué ha pasado pero por cosas místicas o extrañas he cambiado de cuerpo con Leo…

El rubio se le quedo mirando con el único ojo visible abierto como plato como si no le creyera— _¡_ _ебать_ _!*_ — Maldijo en ruso. — ¡¿A ti también te esta pasado?! ¡Gracias al cielo, pensaba que era el único! —Exclamo dejando salir un suspiro aliviadamente y esta vez fue el asiático quien abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendido ante su respuesta. — ¡¿No soy el único?! Espera…pero, tu voz suena igual. Qué raro…—Se preguntó el castaño.

—Pues, veras…Estoy en américa pues que-—El rubio iba a dar una breve explicación pero algo _—más bien, alguien—_ lo interrumpió.

— _My lady!_ ¡Otabek no respira! —Grito una voz masculina a lo lejos haciéndose más fuerte a cada paso hasta llegar a los brazos del rubio hasta _—casi—_ taclearlo al piso.

¿Era posible que…?— _¡¿Otabek y JJ cambiaron de cuerpo?!_ —Chillo en su idioma natal provocando que el canadiense _—ahora en el cuerpo del kazajo—_ voltearan a ver el teléfono con una confusión bastante latiente.

Estúpida diferencia cultural, arruinando momentos desde que el idioma y la cultura afectaran— Te daré la dirección del apartamento de JJ por mensaje, ven en cuanto descubras como salir de la casa de tu novio. —Dijo el rubio colgando la llamada.

Ahora el pobre Guang-Hong tenía más de un problema.

* * *

Leo en cambio, podía moverse con mucha libertad.

Pero la dificultad en el lenguaje era peor que un cheeto que por alguna extraña razón del mundo haya ganado la presidencia en su país. Meramente había salido de la habitación del asiático para buscar agua y comida para lo que _—literalmente—_ su suegra tomaría como hibernación.

Se tiro al piso a comer lo que sea que fuera esas cosas en una bolsa roja con detalles naranjas a pensar en cómo rayos había cambiado de cuerpo con su pareja y con quien podía hablar al respecto. Aunque cualquiera se asustaría al escuchar su voz en el agraciado cuerpo de su novio.

Agraciado…cuerpo….

DIABLOS.

El americano escupió las frituras al recordar lo que le había enviado a Guang-Hong…

 _ **Lencería rosa y blanca.**_

Si la madre de su novio llegaba a ver eso ella misma se encargaría de ir a california a arrancarle la cabeza y luego causar una catástrofe por ambos lados de su familia.

Esto es un infierno, justamente en ese momento el teléfono de su pareja empezó a sonar con la canción de su programa corto 'The Inferno', alguien le estaba llamando y tenía pánico al tan solo pensar si era algún familiar, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente hasta presionar el botón de 'aceptar'— _Hello? Umm, please call later, i'm…busy._

—Leo no te hagas sé que eres tú en el cuerpo de tu 'bebe hermoso' —Espeto una voz soltando una risa ante el nervioso ingles de su amigo. ¡Phichit lo estaba llaman…- ¿Qué rayos hacia Seung-Gil en la pantalla?

— ¿Huh? ¿La suerte te sonrió para estar en el cuerpo de tu crush coreano? —Se burló Leo, a diferencia de su pareja él lo había asimilado con algo más de calma y tranquilidad. El tailandés se sonrojo y debido a la pálida piel pasara a ser un tomate y a empezar a evitar la mirada del mexicano. — _What? No, no, no!_ ¡Seung-Gil y yo solo somos superdupermejoresamigos! —Comento rápidamente debido a la vergüenza haciendo un lio en las sabanas, aparentemente estaba en la cama de él y está tapando algo con una almohada a lo cual Leo no le dio mucha importancia. —Estoy en Hong-Kong pero puedo visitarte en Jinan, así no tendrás tantos problemillas con tu suegris.

—Me parece perfecto.

Al finalizar la llamada el tailandés colgó tirando la almohada dejando respirar con cansancio a un pobre Seung-Gil. —¿Crees…crees que se haya dado cuenta de que estoy aquí? —interrogo el –ahora moreno- coreano colocándose una mano en su pecho desnudo, le dolían las caderas como el infierno porque ayer le dio su…'regalo' por anticipación a su ahora amante y pareja. Pero en la mañana termino siendo un montón de gritos de confusión, alguno que otro traumatismo y demás. —No creo. —Dijo alegremente Phichit acariciando la espalda de su contrario. — Además, si se hubiese dado cuenta el gritaría emocionado por respues—El teléfono volvió a sonar y el tailandés contesto por instinto. —Diga- Y ahí venia...

—¡PHICHIT CHULANOT! ¡¿Qué hace el coreano en tu cama?! Espera…¡LLEGO EL TIPO DEL CORREO CON MI PAQUETE, AH!

Leo tiro el teléfono.

Phichit tranco en cuanto tenía oportunidad

El americano ahora con el paquete en sus manos lo escondió hasta descubrir una solución a ese problemilla.

* * *

Guang-Hong sabía que juntar a 3 personas con diferentes culturas, nacionalidades e idiomas podía ser un dilema pero esto ya era pasarse. ¡Los habían vetado de un cine por 'disturbios públicos'! Maldito quinceañero, ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de gritar cuando los tipos se besaban? ¡El asiático sabía perfectamente que le chuparía la cara a Leroy si no fuese que su mejor amigo estuviese en su cuer-! —Chino, camina, muero por una hamburguesa. —Dijo el rubio jalando de la muñeca del asiático para que reaccionara, a Plisetsky no le gustaba que la gente sobre-pensara las cosas, podían tener un ataque de ansiedad como _cierta_ persona. —Aún tenemos que descubrir cómo estos cambios de cuerpo están ocurriendo pero como dicen por ahí "no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío" —Hizo unas comillas en el aire resaltando la famosa frase.

Después de descubrir donde estaban las llaves, abrir la puerta _—porque no tenía ni idea de cómo tenía que moverlas—_ y cambiarse fue a la residencia de JJ pero ellos iban ya saliendo al centro comercial así que fueron los 4. Para distraerse un poco del parloteo que tenían el ruso, canadiense y una que otra cosa que decía el kazajo decidió realmente en teorizar en como rayos volvería a cambiar de cuerpo. San Valentín _—o como el ruso le diría: celebración de marketing y capitalismo—_ seria en 1 semana y no entendía como volvería a su hogar, le tenía una tremenda sorpresa a Leo pero se había arruinado. Lo único que podía pedir en estos momentos era que _no_ descubriera el ticket de compra…

Pero es divertido, la forma en que JJ se comportaba en el cuerpo del kazajo y viceversa. El juraría que nunca vería a Otabek sonreír aunque no fuese el en que en realidad estuviese sonriendo o ver a Jean tan callado o de alguna que otra vez hablando y dejando salir una risa inaudible ante los modales de Plisetsky o una que otra broma que soltaba el canadiense.

Apoyo su mejilla en su mano y luego vio el pantalón ajustado negro que traía, junto con la camisa manga larga del mismo color y los zapatos blancos. Si estuviera en su verdadero cuerpo la ropa le quedaría bastante grande pero he de suponer que su pareja solo era 2 tallas más grandes que él. Pero esta maravillado por la piel, juro que cuando la película se ponía aburrida _—puesto que se emocionaba más por las escenas de acción o suspenso—_ vería sus manos como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. El teléfono vibro y se fijó que tenía un nuevo mensaje, llevándose con una sorpresa.

Está completamente en ruso. —Yurio, ¿Podrías traducirme esto? —Pidió enseñándole el teléfono al rubio, este levanto la cabeza de su hamburguesa y leyó el mensaje para que a los pocos segundos abriera los ojos en máximo, escupiera su comida y empezara a maldecir en su idioma natal.

El guardia de seguridad se acercaba y Jean y Otabek decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto…

Besando las mejillas de Yurio, canadiense en la derecha, kazajo en la izquierda.

El ruso quedo más rojo que la sangre y más callado que su mejor amigo.

Guang-Hong robaba sus papas fritas, tenía hambre después de todo.

" _Вы изменится, когда этот человек будет идти, чтобы показать любовь_ _"*_

-M&S.

* * *

Leo se le quedaría viendo a cualquier cosa que llamase su atención _—lo cual era prácticamente todo—_ si Phichit no lo estuviese arrastrando por las calles. ¿Podían culparlo? ¡Todo es demasiado tierno! Debía admitir que algunas de las cosas le recordaban un poco a la cultura mexicana, por ello se le quedaba viendo. Pararon en un café a propuesta de Seung-Gil que se quejaba del excesivo calor de la temporada. —Es muy típico por aquí que las primeras 2 estaciones sean calurosas, ความรัก —comento su pareja pidiendo 3 bebidas frías tratando de evitar la penetrante mirada de su amigo. El suspiro. —Leo, ¿Ahora que-

— ¿Desde hace cuánto son pareja? —Pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante con los ojos abiertos como platos, dispuesto a procesar cada palabra que le dijeran. La pareja se miró y empezaron a relatar varios sucesos.

Por unos momentos él se les quedo mirando pero se distrajo mirando la ventana, todo parecía tan irreal, como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Jugo con el brazalete celeste que tenía en la muñeca izquierda hasta que el relato había acabado y él té helado había llegado.

Hablaron de múltiples temas, patinaje, parejas, rutinas, exposiciones de gala, saltos y demás. Leo nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo en su vida, era tan imperturbable. El teléfono y en las notificaciones vio un mensaje en un idioma en el cual podía saber perfectamente que era italiano.

" _tocca la pelle e lo fa nel piacere fagocitare"_

-M&S.

Ignoro eso como correo no deseado, o algún comerciante vendiendo baratijas que de seguro se romperían a los 3 meses. Sonrió levemente al verse la camiseta blanca y los shorts amarillos junto con unas sandalias celestes con una tobillera de caracolas, se sentía extraño pero afortunado, como si entendiera un poco más a Guang-Hong. — ¿Quieren ir a una pista? Ustedes dos literalmente se están derritiendo. —Propuso mirando a sus acompañantes como Phichit se llevaba el vaso a la frente para aliviar el calor y como Seung-Gil utilizaba su mano como abanico, ambos en perfecta sincronía asintieron, pagaron y fueron a mostrarle sus talentos a los ciudadanos en un rink local.

Si tan solo él hubiese sabido que podía llegar a ser algo tonto a veces.

* * *

Guang-Hong se calló al piso para levantarse rápidamente. — ¡Deshonor, deshonor sobre toda tu familia! —Dramatizo para luego reírse, nunca supo que Leo le gustasen las películas animadas, a él también le gustan pero su aflicción era la acción.

-Estar en América le dejaba varias cosas y aprendía más cosas de su novio, como por ejemplo;

-Le gustan las películas animadas, aunque solo fuesen unas 6 que tenía.

-¡Vivía solo! Pero a pesar de que la casa esta ordenada, su habitación era un chiquero.

-Tiene una gran colección de música, e inclusive un gramófono portátil con varios discos de vinilo.

-Lunares.

El asiático se sonrojo al pensar en lo último, cuando se quitaba la ropa para poder bañarse podía notar que él tiene varios lunares por el cuerpo, uno entre la zona del cuello y el hombro, otro en el brazo unos cinco centímetros antes del codo y…y uno en el hueso de su cintu-

Negó con la cabeza de un lado tapándose la cara con ambas manos con una sonrisa nerviosa para empezar a patalear un poco en el sillón. ¡Si Leo se enterara de que…! Estaba…pensando _cosas indecorosas_ juraría que le hubiera dado algo al pobre moreno.

Se removió incómodamente en el sillón, se arrodillo y movió los cojines inferiores pensando que encontraría el control remoto pero se encontró con un montón de facturas, decidió no leer nada pero le fue imposible no fijarse en un recibo rosado con una extraña presentación. Trato de leerlo pero no pudo entender nada, la tinta se había borrado con el poco paso del tiempo.

Acomodo el sillón, se sentó y decidió disfrutar de la película. No debería pensar en eso, pero la curiosidad se volvía latiente cada vez más.

Lo descubriría en poco tiempo después de todo.

* * *

Leo vio el ticket por enésima vez en 18 minutos.

Luego vio la maleta y el bolso que había estado escondido en el armario del asiático empacado y preparado para el momento.

 _ **Vuelo con destino a América-California para las 8:00 Am, 2 avión.**_

Vio la caja que estaba escondida bajo el escritorio.

Estaba decidido y lleno de determinación por _monopolizarlo._

* * *

¿Acaso había olvidado mencionar que Guang-Hong ama usar los sweaters de su novio? ¡Pues ahora podía abusar de eso! Amaba la suave tela sobre su piel, solo llevaba un sweater naranja y unos bóxer negro tomando algo de café latte mientras veía como anochecía, solo faltaban 10 minutos para que fuera 14 de febrero.

Bebió con algo de melancolía, se había esforzado mucho por ese ticket y para que su madre _—y Yishu_ — le dejaran viajar solo, ahora solo podía ahogar sus penas en café latte y en sweaters con aroma a frutas tropicales. Escucho como tocaban la puerta y gruño pensando que era la vecina, una ancianita a la cual siempre se le gastaba el azúcar porque su esposa amaba comerla. La abrió de mala gana volteando los ojos. —Señora Thompson no sería ninguna molestia darle azúcar pero ya se me acab—

—Me voy a China por 2 semanas ¿Y me gastas el azúcar y el café? Que maleducado es mi bebé.

Guang-Hong con su morena piel se sonrojo hasta las orejas e hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, apodos como ese lo hacían enloquecer a un gran punto. — ¿L-Leo…?—Tartamudeo caminando un poco hacia atrás para darle espacio a su pareja de pasar lo cual fue evidente y no se equivocaba, es el. —Leo, l _ove!_ —Se hecho a su verdadero cuerpo pero abrazando a la persona indicada, no le importaba que se hayan caído al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, extrañaba ser el pero extrañaba aún más estar con su novio.

Se abrazaron, se dieron cariño y amor, palabras de afecto y apoyo, realmente se necesitaban.

El reloj marco las 2:45 había pasado ya mucho tiempo y ambos estaban cansados, Leo se fue a cambiar con la ropa de la maleta de Guang-Hong puesto que la suya le quería grande y se fue a dormir. El asiático estaba a punto de ir a la habitación que iba a compartir con él pero se fijó en una rosada bolsa con detalles en negro como si fuese encaje.

Buda sabe que lo intento pero la curiosidad fue una manía y costumbre que se le quedo por estar tanto tiempo con americanos. Le hecho una pequeña ojeada pero al no saber que rayos era lo saco por completo de la bolsa, ahogo un grito sonrojándose con furia por la vergüenza de ver…eso…

Una pequeña nota callo y la leyó pero sus rodillas volvieron a temblar cuando leyó el final.

 _ **This is for my innocent sexy little minx, I can't wait to see your flawless body with this baby boy ;)**_

Maldito Leo y su encanto, hacía que sucumbiera ante esto.

* * *

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que confundí el libro de repostería de mi nona con uno de brujería gitana?! —Chillo una peli-negra dejando caer su cara contra la mesa. — ¡¿Y que la única manera de deshacer el hechizo es tocando a la persona con la que cambiaste?!

—Sep, ya veo porque Michele nunca te deja cocinar, _моя любовь_ _*.—_ Afirmo una peli-roja acariciando la cabeza de su pareja y dejando una taza de té enfrente de ella. —Pero cuando nosotras cambiamos fue un beso y algo ma—

—¡MILA!

Moraleja, si tu pareja no sabe cocinar, no le dejes, puede causar una catástrofe, desde quemar tu casa o hacer que un montón de personas cambien de cuerpo gracias a un conjuro.

* * *

Leo se despertó con pesadez.

Se froto la cara con su mano derecha como de costumbre.

Podía deducir que son las 6:30 am, día de San Valentín.

Pero se fijó en algo, hace algunas horas se había ido a dormir con un pijama violeta con detalles rosas, no una camisa negra y bóxer del mismo color.

Abrió los ojos en grande y se destapo viéndose a sí mismo, ¡Por fin estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo!

Se hecho nuevamente en la cama cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Guang-Hong pero cuando iba a levantarse alguien se sentó en su regazo y empezó a moverse en un lento vaivén que hizo que los sentidos del americano se encendieran. — _Happy valentine's_ _day_ … _daddy…_

OH. POR. DIOS

Se levantó apoyándose de sus codos solo para encontrarse a su novio con un conjunto de lencería blanca con detalles rosados junto a una cadena que iba alrededor de su cuello. También llevaba algo de maquillaje bastante suave pero le quedaba de maravilla resaltando sus pecas y facciones.

Su piel pálida se encontraba levente sonrosada y Guang-Hong se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para ponerle atención a su novio el cual lo agarro de las caderas presionando su trasero con su parte baja provocando que el menor gimiera suavemente. —Espero que estés listo, baby boy, voy a llenarte de amor y gentileza…

¡Que hermosa pareja de Ágape! Que pronto pasaría a ser un apasionado Eros maduro.

* * *

 _ **Gracias Google-Translator por existir ;-;**_

 _ **¡ебать!* ¡Joder!**_

 _ **"Вы изменится, когда этот человек будет идти, чтобы показать любовь"* "Si de cuerpo quieres cambiar, tocar la piel de tu amado nada mas"**_

 _ **ความรัก* Cariño**_

 _ **"tocca la pelle e lo fa nel piacere fagocitare"* Toca su piel y haz que en placer valla a caer.**_

 _ **Sufrí escribiendo esto, ah, mejor matenme ;u;**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos después!**_

 _ **—MadeOfLove12**_


End file.
